Sorry, I can't speak French
by Lubaris
Summary: Bastion Misawa starts to develop a crush on a girl who just returned to Duel Academy. There's just one problem: She can't speak English, only French! Join him and his friends as they get into the funniest situations!
1. At the Beach

I own nothing but the OC, and this is my first time at a romance genre, so please leave some advice for improvements, yeah? And this first chapter might not be as funny as my other stories- meaning you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the slap-stick comedy.

The story corresponds with the American anime so the readers can familiarize and...stuff, so I'm being nice.

If anyone reading this and is capable of speaking French very fluently or has a link to an online translator, can you please help me out or send me a link? Please? I've got Caaaaaaaandy!

* * *

_In the Obelisk Blue female dorms..._

"Myeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahh..." Alexis yawned rather loudly. She makes a smacking noise with her mouth as she exits her room into the hallway, trying to open her eyes for she had just woken up. She looks toward the right end of the hallway and notices a door that hasn't been used for quite a while left wide open. "Hmm?" Alexis thinks to herself for a little while, and her eyes widen from remembering who once resided in the room. "She's... Back?"

_At the cliff by the ocean..._

"Ahhh..." Bastion stretches his arms out and takes a deep breath of fresh ocean air. He closes his eyes and smiles. "What a beautiful morning!" Opening his eyes, he notices a person down by the rocky shores. "Eh...? I don't think I've ever seen that person before..." Bastion murmurs to himself, and decides to meet the stranger. He makes his way down to the beach and sees that the person is a girl crouching on a rock, looking into some tide pools. He approaches her, but she doesnt notice. The girl has dark brown hair and wears an Obelisk Blue female uniform, but that's all Bastion can see, since her back is facing his direction. 'She's...just crouching...I wonder what she's so caught up in?' Bastion thought to himself.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Bastion asks. He confirms that he has never, ever seen this student before. The girl keeps looking into the tide pools and turns to him with a cute smile on her face.

"_Je regarde les poissons dans les piscines de marée_," She responds. Bastion observes that she has dark gray eyes, similar to the color or Syrus' eyes, but her skin seems to be a little too pale. In all, she was a little cute. Bewildered by her response, Bastion seems to have trouble understanding what she said, so he thinks of what to say next.

"Err...I don't speak...French? My name is Bastion Misawa, may I know yours?"

"_Mon nom est Clémentine d'Adelaïde_,"

"...wha?" Bastion has a confused look on his face.

"_C'est Adelaïde_," said the unfamiliar student.

"Uhhh..."

"_Adelaïde, celui est mon nom_,"

"...Adelle...?"

"_Mon nom est Adelaïde_!"

"What? Adeleene?"

"_Adelaïde! Combien de fois est-ce que je dois le dire_?" She seemed irritated.

"Adelaide? Ah-de-lai-d?"

"_Oui, oui_!" Adelaide smiled with approval.

Bastion, still a little confused, replied with much uncertainty, "Okay, Adelaide then."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"...sooooooo, what were you doing again?" Bastion asked to kill the silence.

"_Regard_," Adelaide spoke and stuck her hands into the tide pool, feeling about in the water. It wasn't long until a smile stretched across her pale face. Something in the water began to flail and splash, and Bastion started to get a little scared, yet very intrigued. Adelaide starts to laugh. Whatever she was holding in the water was splashing wildly and getting water everywhere.

"Ahhhh...AHHHHH!" Bastion screamed in fear. "What ARE you holding?"

"_Hehehe, hahaha, HA-HA_!" Adelaide shouted maniacally. The was a huge splash, and wriggling uncontrollably in her hands was a plump octopus flailing its tentacles everywhere making disturbing squealing noises like a pig makes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT THAT DOWN! YOU MIGHT HURT IT-EVEN MORE IMPORTANTLY YOURSELF!"

"_Ha ha, vous voulez le tenir_?" She smiled at Bastion.

"What?"

Adelaide tossed the octopus at Bastion's direction...a little to high.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Apparently, the octopus landed on his face.

"_NYAH AHAHHAHAHAHA_!" Adelaide points and laughs.

"AHHH! NOOOO! HELP! I-I'M ALLERGIC!" Bastion screamed in horror, trying to remove the octopus off his face. Adelaide stopped laughing.

"_Ampèreheure! Je suis désolé! Je n'ai pas su! Laissez-moi vous aider_!" She shouted with an incredibly scared and worried face. She quickly stood up, trying to pull the octopus off Bastion's face, but no progress

"T-the suctions! Remove the suctions!"

Adelaide immediatly pulled the tentacles off his head, removing the octopus and slipped it back into the water. Traumatized, Bastion furiously began wiping his face, breathing hard, and then turned to Adelaide; who's face turned to utter shock after seeing it.

"_V-votre visage_!" Adelaide exclaimed, pointing at his face.

"What?" Bastion felt scared by how alarmed Adelaide was. Adelaide grabbed Bastion's arm and led him to the water to see his reflection. He saw that his face was full of rashes, hives, red blemeshes, and perhaps the most swollen case of an allergic reaction EVER.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH! MY FACE! OH MY GOD! IT'S ALL... DISCOMBOBULATED!" Bastion yelled in fear. He panicked and panicked as Adelaide tried to calm him down, speaking in her unfamiliar language, until he finally passed out.

* * *

Yep, first chapter, first romance story, first time I'm attempting to write a multi-chaptered story. And... Yeah... Hope its successful and review please; what can I do better?

Blooper? AIM style? Clue about the new chick if you finally haven't realized it by reading the title?

**Bastionater012:** ZOMFG!1!1 Therz n octopus on my face!1

**XxFrenchyxX: **LAWL I keel joo deed!1!


	2. In the Infirmary

And still... I own nothing but the OC, and thanks for the reviews-I'll try to improve my French yep yep.

* * *

Bastion woke up to finding himself at the Academy's infirmary with Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Alexis at his bedside. "H-how did I get here?" Bastion asked, his eyes half way opened.

"Ha ha, finally awake now, huh pizza-face?" Jaden shouted happily in his face. Syrus and Alexis giggled.

"Pizza face? Why would you call me- oh, wait. I remember,"

"Jeez, your face is totally inflated, and its all disturbingly rashy," Alexis observed, shivering the whole time saying so.

"Why THANKS for the reassurance Alexis, that makes me feel _soooooo _much better," Bastion snapped. He picked up a handheld mirror that was conveniently located near himself and began observing his face. "Goodness, this seems incurable!" Bastion said to himself. The infirmary's nurse strode to the opposite side of the bed from where Bastion's friends sat. She held a tube of medication in her hand.

"You seem to have a serious allergic reaction," The nurse announced.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW, really?" Bastion remarked.

"Ewww," Chazz leaned closer to Bastion's face to get a closer look at his disgusting facial rash. "Wow, it must really suck to be you right now," Chazz informed.

"I know, now will you please stop with the comments about my face?" Shouted Bastion. There was a long silence in the room. Until Syrus whispered...

"...so gross dude..."

"Shut up!" Bastion threw a pillow at the little blue-haired kid, but missed.

"Settle down everyone," the nurse ordered, "Now Bastion, what exactly are you allergic to?"

"Squid and Octopus"

"Did it get in your mouth?"

"...It tried to eat my face!"

"So it got in your mouth?"

"YES!"

"Okay, just try to stay away from Squid and Octopus then, all right?"

Bastion shook his head in disappointment, and under his breathe he muttered something like, 'Tell me something I don't know you stupid lady...'

"I heard that, you little turd..." The nurse also muttered. "Now, for the next two days, I want you to put a dime size amount of this ointment on your palm and spread it evenly on your face. If it doesn't clear up on the third day, come see me again," The nurse instructed as she handed Bastion the tube of ointment. "Oh, by the way, you might want to thank the students that helped you: Alexis' brother Atticus..." The nurse spent a hesitation to turn to Alexis, who paid some attention to hearing her brother's name, "..and Adelaide, the French student with the short brown hair, you know?"

"Ah, so she IS back," Alexis spoke.

"You know who she's talking about?" Chazz asked her.

"Yeah, she just came back on a long term off-campus because there was some family issues going on back home, which is why you probably haven't seen her around when you guys arrived at this school, and according to what I've heard, her father died in France and had to move in with her mother and older brother in America. She was gone for quite some time and surprisingly, the academy allowed her the absence," Alexis lectured.

"Oh, so she's French...," Bastion said in interest.

"And that been some kind of a problem since she can't speak English too well, but she could understand it. Her language tutor should be arriving soon since she's back and all."

"Is she any good at dueling?" Jaden asked.

"This is her second year here. Last year, out of the top 200 best dueling students, she placed 17th, which isn't too bad (placing first, being the best),"

"Nice," Syrus commented, with an impressed look on his face.

"Okay, of all people, why did your brother help her get me to the Infirmary?" Questioned Bastion.

"I have two guesses. One: He goes to the beach at an early hour and Two: He knows some French, so he must have saw her trying to help Bastion and assisted them," Alexis replied.

"That's nice of Atticus and... Uh... The French girl, be sure to thank them, Bastion," Jaden assured.

"Her name is Adelaide... I think," Bastion thought out loud. "I think she was trying to tell me her name in French, so I couldn't understand it very well..."

"_E-excusez-moi..."_ The French student stood at the entrance of the infirmary with a box in her hands. (translation: excuse me)

"Wow, she's kinda cute!" Syrus admired, blushing at the same time. Adelaide made her way to Bastion greeting his friends at the same time. Her pale face turned to an embarrassed reddish color.

"_Je suis désolé au sujet de ce qui s'est produit hier et je vous espère sentir mieux_," She hands the box to Bastion. "_Je vous ai obtenu un cadeau, J'espère que vous l'aimez- Je l'ai fait moi-même," _Adelaide quickly exits the room out or embarrassment. (translation: I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and I hope you feel better. I got you a gift. I hope you like it. I made it myself.)

"Err... That was nice of her," Bastion stated. He opened the box and took out a slice of strudel topped with icing, strawberries, a couple of blue berries, slices of kiwi, and a sliver of mandarin orange.

"Oh sweet lord of Heaven, FOOD!" Jaden yelled, about to dive at Bastion's gift, but interrupted by Alexis' and Chazz' restraining arms of doom. Alexis then slaps the back of Jaden's head.

"That's not for you!" Alexis, Chazz, and Syrus scold in unison.

As Alexis and Chazz restrain Jaden and Syrus wipes the drool off his face with a napkin, Bastion sits in the bed looking down at the confectionery admiring its appearance. He removes one strawberry, eats it, and smiles. Silently he says, "Thanks Adelaide."

Outside of the Infirmary in the school hallway leans Adelaide trying to listen to Bastion's reaction of her gift, and hears his quiet appreciation. She smiles and walks toward to the end of the hallway, meeting Atticus.

"_il l'aiment_?" Atticus asks. (translation: Did he like it?)

"_Je suis assez sûr il . Merci de m'aider_," Adelaide replies with a cute smiling expression. (translation: I'm pretty sure he did. Thank you for helping me.)

* * *

Okay, it wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, but I still got to write down some more funny situations. And...

**JadensorXD: Ha ha ur face is t eh LOL**

**Bastionator012: shaddap n00b**

**Ginormusbluhair: so ugli makes me wanna volmit**

**Ginormusbluhair: vomit**

**Chazzexanderthegreat: U G L Y u aint got no alibi.**

**Lexis99: U UGLY! Luv that song thngy.**


End file.
